Victoria
by Syrene-T
Summary: Elisabeth est encore adolescente et James Norrington se cherche une épouse. Mais sait-il vraiment ce qu'il veut ?


- Victoria ! As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement, arrachée à sa rêverie, et quelques gouttes de thé lui mouillèrent les doigts, lui rappelant du même coup l'existence de la tasse qu'elle tenait.

- Excusez-moi, mère, fit-elle.

Madame Badinhger eut une moue mi-agacée, mi-indulgente.

- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais avec ce regard lointain et ce petit sourire ? s'enquit-elle. Ou à qui ?

Les joues de Victoria se colorèrent de rose.

- Hmmmm..... Je crois avoir deviné. Ne serait-ce point à un certain lieutenant ? émit la mère en se trompant volontairement sur le grade de l'homme auquel elle songeait.

L'effet fut immédiat. Victoria eut un vif mouvement, dont elle ne fut pas maîtresse, et corrigea immédiatement :

- Capitaine !

- Ah mais oui…. naturellement. Où ai-je donc la tête ? dit malicieusement madame Badinhger.

- Cela fait plus de six mois, mère !

- Sans doute, sans doute. C'est un garçon très comme il faut et qui ira loin. Il gravit très vite les échelons. Deux ans à peine qu'il est à Port-Royal et déjà capitaine. Tout le monde s'accorde à penser qu'il finira amiral, et cela longtemps avant d'avoir des cheveux blancs sous sa perruque, mais…..

Le visage de la jeune fille s'altéra :

- Il ne vous plaît pas ?

- Oh, mon enfant, tu sais bien ce que je pense des militaires en général….

Voyant le visage décomposé de sa fille, elle ajouta avec un sourire rassurant :

- Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est un homme très bien, parfaitement élevé, un véritable gentleman. Et un homme qui a de l'avenir. Ce serait un parti tout à fait acceptable pour toi si les choses devaient aller plus loin que quelques rêveries à l'heure du thé.

Victoria rougit à nouveau.

- Bien que, poursuivit la maîtresse de maison, j'avoue que je souhaiterais lui voir plus de poigne… il est chargé de faire régner l'ordre à Port-Royal, et je le trouve parfois regrettablement indulgent.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit partout ! protesta Victoria avec feu. On dit qu'il est intransigeant, au contraire ! Il sait à merveille faire respecter la loi et l'ordre, et…

- Victoria ! Baisse d'un ton. Il n'est pas séant pour une jeune fille du monde de parler avec tant de passion, surtout d'un homme qui ne lui est encore rien !

- Pardon, mère.

- Enfin, le _capitaine_ Norrington assistera au bal que le gouverneur donne comme toujours pour la nouvelle année, je suppose, reprit madame Badinhger. Aurais-tu pas hasard déjà commencé à remplir ton carnet de bal ?

- Eh bien, oui. Quel mal y a t-il à cela ?

La mère fit la moue.

- Victoria, je n'ai rien contre ton beau capitaine, mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a rien d'officiel. Vous avez dansé une ou deux fois ensemble lors de la dernière réception, voilà tout. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire jaser. Emplis ton carnet si tu veux, mais avec plusieurs cavaliers, je t'en prie.

Victoria se mit à rire :

- Je ne souhaite pas me ridiculiser, mère.

- Je te fais confiance. En outre, je ne souhaite pas te voir trop vite t'attacher à quelqu'un. Tu as tout le temps. A ton âge, ce qu'il faut c'est faire diverses connaissances, bavarder, laissez les jeunes messieurs t'apprécier.

- Heureusement que vous précisez les « jeunes » messieurs, railla Victoria. Madame Stenson ne laisse personne s'approcher du gouverneur, elle lui fait ouvertement les yeux doux, c'en ai gênant. Il est vrai que certains disent qu'elle ne vise que la position sociale, mais tout de même…

- Juste ciel ! s'exclama madame Badinhger en riant. Le gouverneur est tout de même trop vieux pour toi ! Tu as dix-neuf ans à peine, je ne voudrais pas te voir avec lui. Et encore moins, à ton âge, devenir la belle-mère de sa fille ! Ma foi, je trouve parfois que le capitaine Norrington est trop indulgent avec la canaille, mais que dire du gouverneur ! Il gâte outrageusement cette enfant, et malheureusement cela se ressent dans toute son attitude, qui est déplorable !

- Les gens rient beaucoup de la complaisance du gouverneur Swann envers sa fille, mère. On dit qu'il ne sait rien lui refuser.

- Eh bien ! fit madame Badinhger d'un ton sévère. Moi en tous cas, cela ne me fait pas rire ! L'exemple qu'il donne en laissant cette fillette effrontée faire ses quatre volontés est affligeant !

- Elle n'a que quatorze ans, fit Victoria du bout des lèvres.

- Oui, et elle se comporte davantage comme un garçon que comme une jeune fille bien élevée, ce qu'elle n'est visiblement pas. On voit bien qu'il lui manque une mère, et son père ne sait manifestement pas choisir ses gouvernantes. Si de ton côté tu entends les gens rire, Victoria, j'entends moi des choses en vérité scandaleuse ! Sais-tu qui est l'ami de cœur de cette petite gourgandine ? L'apprenti du forgeron ! Tu imagines cela ? Il paraît qu'ils trouvent tous les prétextes pour se voir un moment et bavarder ! Je ne comprends tout simplement pas que le gouverneur le tolère, mais il est si faible envers cette enfant….

- Le gouverneur est très indulgent, mère, ce n'est pas un secret.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela doit interférer dans l'éducation de sa fille ! s'insurgea Madame Badinhger.

Elle finit son thé et ajouta en matière de conclusion :

- Il est heureux que cette petite peste soit encore trop jeune pour assister aux bals. Je redoute le moment où elle fera son entrée officielle dans le monde.

***

Le capitaine James Norrington acheva de nouer sa cravate selon les critères de mode du moment, s'assura que sa perruque était bien ajustée, se coiffa de son tricorne et vérifia dans le miroir que sa tenue était irréprochable.

Il était depuis toujours épris de perfection, autant en ce qui le concernait lui-même qu'en ce qui concernait les autres. Tendant constamment vers son idéal, il avait d'ores et déjà un beau début de carrière derrière lui et comptait bien continuer dans cette voie. Mais une carrière n'est pas tout. Norrington ne songeait pas un instant à négliger sa vie privée pour autant. Seulement, si Port-Royal ne manquait pas de jeunes filles à marier issues de la bonne société, aucune jusqu'à ce jour ne lui avait paru parfaite. Aucune jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Victoria Badinhger aux derniers bals de la saison.

Elle était issue d'une très bonne famille. Il n'y avait absolument rien à reprocher à sa parenté. Elle était du reste extrêmement jolie, de taille moyenne, fine, avec un teint de pêche que mettaient en valeur ses cheveux couleur d'acajou et ses yeux foncés. Elle était élégante et gracieuse, remarquablement bien éduquée. La jeune fille parfaite pour un esprit aussi regardant que celui du capitaine.

Deux heures plus tard…. Seule la parfaite éducation de Norrington lui permit d'étouffer un baillement d'ennui lorsque pour la cinquantième fois au moins miss Badinhger commença une phrase par « ma mère pense que….. ». Il gémit intérieurement mais n'en laissa rien paraître, au contraire, et sourit avec indulgence.

- Et vous-même, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, qu'en pensez-vous ?

La jeune fille parfaite, décidément. Une fois mariée, elle commencerait sans doute toutes ses phrases par « mon mari pense, mon mari m'interdit, mon mari ne souhaite pas…. ». James ne parvint cependant pas à s'enthousiasmer à cette idée et fut le premier à s'en étonner. Pour couper court à ces pensées un rien perturbantes, il proposa d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements puis émit l'idée d'aller prendre le frais sur la terrasse.

Il offrit galamment son bras à Victoria et surprit des regards appréciateurs sur eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes vitrées, largement ouvertes pour permettre aux invités d'aller et venir à leur guise tout en laissant entrer la douce brise nocturne. Ils faisaient manifestement un beau couple. Bien assorti. Sa cavalière avait la distinction et la morgue nécessaire pour devenir la femme d'un officier de la Royale Navy, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Il fait si bon, ce soir, fit la jeune fille en repoussant le léger foulard de soie qui couvrait ses épaules.

James apprécia ses épaules rondes et son décolleté prometteur et renchérit galamment :

- Et vous êtes très en beauté, miss Badinhger. Tout simplement ravissante.

- Oh, balbutia t-elle en espérant que la nuit cachait la rougeur qu'elle sentait lui monter aux joues, je… vous…. Je vous en prie, capitaine, appelez-moi Victoria…

Norrington s'inclina sur sa main, ses sens agréablement troublés par la douceur de sa peau et son parfum de violette :

- C'est un honneur, Victoria. Je l'accepterai si vous consentez de votre côté à m'appeler James.

Pour le coup, Victoria sentit ses jambes mollir et son cœur marquer un temps de galop.

- C'est un… si joli prénom… souffla t-elle, maudissant la sottise insignifiante de sa remarque mais incapable de trouver autre chose.

- Vous me flattez, miss. Je veux dire : Victoria.

Ils bavardèrent aimablement durant le reste de la soirée, dansèrent encore plusieurs fois ensemble –Victoria, suivant les conseils de sa mère, accordant avec une bonne grâce apparente plusieurs danses à d'autres cavaliers auxquels elle les avaient promises- et finirent par se quitter avec toutes les démonstrations de politesse voulues, auxquelles s'ajoutèrent des sourires engageants de part et d'autre. Et James, imité en cela par madame Badinhger, fit semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir que la demoiselle oubliait volontairement son foulard bien en vue.

Sur le chemin du retour et jusque chez elle, Victoria conserva une façade joliment indifférente. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle sautilla sur place, au comble de l'excitation, tourbillonna d'un mur à l'autre dans une danse solitaire dont elle fredonnait tout bas la mélodie, finit par se coucher et ne dormit pas de la nuit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'arborer le lendemain un sourire radieux et une humeur folâtre et câline.

James Norrington de son côté prit grand soin de ramasser le foulard abandonné et, après avoir poliment prit congé du gouverneur et des derniers invités, il rentra chez lui les sens émoustillés et le cœur indifférent : il aimait bien Victoria Badinhger, admit-il. Il aurait plaisir à lui rendre une visite de courtoisie afin de lui rendre son foulard, plaisir à danser avec elle, à effleurer de ses lèvres sa petite main blanche et à admirer son adorable minois.

Et parce que James Norrington était un gentleman à l'éducation rigide, il s'interdit de penser à ce qu'il aimerait bien faire encore avec miss Badinhger. Mais une petite voix intérieure, désagréable et persistante, lui soufflait cependant qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'attirance bien réelle qui le poussait vers la jeune fille.

- Foutaises ! pensa Norrington en se couchant. Elle est parfaite !

Il s'endormit bien tranquillement et rêva qu'il était au large à bord de l'Intrépide, sous un soleil éclatant et sur une mer d'huile. Il s'éveilla au matin bien reposé et, lui aussi, d'excellente humeur.

** FIN**


End file.
